Sands of Time Part Two: War of the gods
by Winged Shinobi
Summary: The sequel to Sands of Time. Atem has finally become Pharaoh, and as he eargerly awaits to marry Rena, he gets caught in a war between him and the Thief Bakura. But what also awaits him? Try reading if you wanna kno. Ch 12 is up!
1. The New Pharaoh

Atemu's Queen: HA!!! HAI!!! THE SEQUEL TO SANDS OF TIME!!!! I INTRODUCE TO YOU ALL: SANDS OF TIME PART TWO: WAR OF THE GODS!!!! And I hope you are all familiar with my writing buddy, Yami!! ::pats Yami on back::

Yami: you don't need to yell at the readers….you'll scare them…

Atemu's Queen: oh well!!! So then without further ado, read my pretty black and white disclaimer, and enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pharaoh…" said Shimon, "It is time…the people wait for your arrival…"

It was a bright new day. The new Pharaoh was finally going to present himself to the people. Atemu was his name, he was dressed in beautiful white robes, and bore the Millennium Puzzle, an item that he inherited from his father. Atem sighed and walked with the old man Shimon to the balcony, which overlooks the whole city, where a whole city lies anxious to greet their new king. Atem walked slowly towards the outside world on the balcony, and greeted the people. It was an amazing sight, the entire city, basically the whole population of Egypt had gathered there. The population bowed before him, the young king. Atem stared at the crowd, as far as the eye could see, there were people bowing down to the new pharaoh.

"Pharaoh…" said Shimon, "The people are waiting for your reply…"

"Oh…" said Atem. Atem slowly raised his hand, and the people got up on their feet cheering for him.

"Pharaoh, it is time for you to go inside…" said Shimon, "A great banquet now awaits your arrival in the main hall… please follow me…"

Atem nodded and followed Shimon into the palace. Inside was the main hall, which was filled with magnificent food and entertainment, skilled servants who could dance danced for the king. Atem continued to the end of the hall, where he took his seat at the throne. Also, six priests came before Pharaoh Atem. They were each holding a Millennium Item.

"Pharaoh, these are the new priests…" said Shimon, "I believe you already know them… may introduce the new wielders of the Millennium Items: Isis who holds the Millennium Tauk, Karim, who holds the Millennium Scale, Shada, who holds the Millenium Ankh, Akunadin, who holds the Millennium Eye, and last but not least Mahado, who holds the Milennium Ring."

[Isis looks like Ishizu, Karim looks like the Celtic Guardian, Shada looks like Shadi, Akunadin looks like a cross between Pegasus and Malik's Dad, and Mahado looks like the Dark Magician.]

The six priests all stepped forward and bowed towards Atem. Two of the priests were old friends, Seto and Mahado. Seto was more of a life long rival to Atem, and Mahado was loyal bodyguard. The oldest priest, Akunadin was notorious to Atem, but he remains a loyal servant to the gods.

Seto stepped forward and cried out to everyone, "Everyone!! Let us ease the pharaoh's stress and have this banquet started!!!"

Thus the party had begun. There was food, music, and dancing. Somewhere deep inside the palace, there was a young girl tending to the royal gardens. She had dark brown eyes, like the color of dirt, and she had short and rugged brown and black hair. Even though she was a servant, she bore a beautiful jewel around her neck, the Pharaoh's Pendant. It had three small crystal spheres forming a triangular shape, and in the center was the eye of Amon-Ra. She was the servant who fell in love with the pharaoh years ago, Rena. She could hear the party at the main hall, where the man who she waited for was. A young little girl walked up to her with flowers and offered them to Rena.

"Miss Rena," said the little girl, "I picked these out for you!!" She showed the crown she made out of flowers.

Rena smiled and accepted the young girls gift, "Thank you Aya…. Its beautiful…"

Rena placed the crown of flowers on her head. Aya giggled and went back to her duties. Suddenly, Rena felt a slight change in the wind; ever since she became a Sacred Servant and a white mage, she has become very sensitive to dark magic, and now she felt something or someone of pure evil coming towards the palace. She stopped her work in the garden, and ran towards the main hall.

"Something is coming…" thought Rena to herself, "Some evil is coming for Atem…"

The evil that Rena could sense was coming from the Valley of the Kings, where one of tombs has been raided. There was a man in rod robes, with white hair. He was Bakura, the king of thieves. He had robbed the tomb of Pharaoh Akunumkanon, the previous pharaoh. He stole the treasures inside, and dragged Akunumkanon's casket through the desert into the city. He reached the palace gates where a group of guards tried to stop him.

"Halt!!" demanded the guard.

Bakura stopped on his horse and drew out his sword from its sheath. He aimed it at the guard that dared to stop him. He laughed and said, "Heh…if you value your lives so much….it would've been better if you hadn't stop me…." Bakura killed the guards with his sword and rode towards the main hall. He barged the doors open as an unwelcomed guest.

"Hah!! At last I have found you Pharaoh!!!" yelled Bakura.

Seto stepped forward and asked arrogantly, "Who is this unwelcome scoundrel? What brings you here infidel??"

"I am Bakura, a tomb robber…." Said Bakura, "I have brought a little present for the pharaoh…."

He dismounted his horse, and revealed to everyone the casket, which he dragged. Shimon gasped as he had recognized it quickly as Akunumkanon's casket. The priests were enraged with anger as the body of the previous pharaoh was being stepped on by a mere tomb robber.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon's casket!!" cried Shimon. Bakura laughed and kicked the casket over to Atem who was enraged as the priests were.

"A little gift for you pharaoh!!" exclaimed Bakura as he laughed away.

Atem ran over to the casket, where his father now lay dead. Bakura continued to laugh.

"Father…" whispered Atem to himself. Bakura drew out his sword once more to make an attempt to kill Atem. As he walked forward, the six priests tried to stop him from advancing, but Bakura used some sort of magic to fend off the priests. The priests tried to fight him off with the Millennium Items they wielded, but even that wasn't powerful enough to kill the already notorious tomb robber. As Atem continued to look down at the casket, Bakura was already a sword-width distance from him; he was ready to strike.

Then a voice from out of nowhere was heard. It was a female voice. "Atem!!"

Rena had made into the main hall. She drew out the sword in which she had hidden it her garment, and blocked Bakura's attack. Atem was amazed that Rena came at the perfect time.

"Rena!!" cried Atem, "You're here!! I don't believe it… you're actually here!!!"

"Tomb robber…" said Rena, "You have met your match….you're thieving ways shall end here!!"

Bakura tried to break off Rena's block, but he found that for a girl, Rena had the strength of a fully-grown man. He had never seen someone with such great strength. It seemed impossible to anyone that a girl her size could wield a sword perfectly.

"Foolish girl!!" exclaimed Bakura, "Any person that tries to stop shall die!!" He put all his strength into his blade to break the block, but it was still ineffective. He had no choice but to back off, and so he did. Then, a dark cloud started to form around him.

"Heh… if you think you've have my power, think again!!" yelled Bakura, "I have yet one more source of power I can use to kill you all!! I summon the great beast known as Diabound!!"

The dark cloud that surrounded Bakura, took the shape of a giant serpent-like creature. This was Bakura's Ka, Diabound, a beast that was formed of great hate and anguish. Bakura laughed as all the people in the room stared in fear of this great creature.

"It all ends here!!!" cried Bakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: go Rena go!!! Woo hoo!!!

Yami: why did Rena have to fight…. I shouldve been the one fighting!!

Atemu's Queen: this chapter was a Little hard to write because of all the battle scenes…so forgive me if this first chapter was bad….don't worry though…itll be better!!

Yami: well that's a good saying for a start…

Atemu's Queen: I need at least one review to continue this story….if I don't get any….well youre missing out on a great sequel!!! So review!!!!!


	2. Obelisk The Tormentor

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Hai!! Yes indeed the sequel has arrived!! Good to know that you like it!!

Coffee Lover815: I thought that the previous chapter would suck….[my self esteem is extremely low…] but I feel loved!! ::glomps:: as for Secret Eternal Love…I cant really make it similar considering that this story kinda follows the pharaoh's memory series, and Secret Eternal Love follows the Battle City series.….I'm planning to revise Secret Eternal Love, but nothing will really change. I'm reposting it as soon as this story is complete.

Dark Mage of Sea 13: HORRAY!!! RENA GETS TO KICK SOME BAKURA ASS!!!! WOO HOO!!! ::jumps off walls::

Atemu's Queen: I just got back from some party…I'm really bored so I'm updating! I also saw the Yu-gi-oh Movie, and considering that I really hate dubbed Yu-gi-oh I actually like it. The only part that amazed me was when Yami got stabbed from behind….it amazed me, but yet it was sad….such violence…and words of death…..

Yami: KAIBA STABBED ME!!!! THAT DAMN MOTHER…..

Atemu's Queen: ::wacks yami:: a pharaoh must not speak such foul language!!!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bwahahaha!!!! It all ends here!!" yelled Bakura.

Rena stepped forward and placed her sword back in the hidden sheath. She stretched out her arms, and a magic circle suddenly appeared at her feet. Then, a warrior known as Black Luster Soldier emerged from the circle, this great warrior drew his sword out, and prepared to slay the giant serpent beast, Diabound. Four years ago, Rena received the Black Luster Soldier for defending her mother before she died. The Black Luster Soldier contained the essence of a great warrior known as Takanori. To the people, he was known as a legend, but to Rena, he was known as her father.

"Black Luster Soldier, I call upon you!!" cried Rena, "Send this foul creature back into the abyss!!"

The Black Luster Soldier charged towards Diabound, jumped high into the air, and delivered a full powered aerial strike. The blow seemed to have damaged Diabound, but however Diabound countered the attack, literally destroying the Black Luster Soldier.

After the Black Luster Soldier was defeated, Rena felt a sharp pain running through her body. She went down on her knees, and coughed up blood. The pain was so immense that her cries could be heard for miles.

"Rena!!" cried Atem. He ran to her side and comforted her. Bakura laughed as he watched Rena scream in pain. Then, Atem glared at Bakura who continued to laugh. He got up and stood up against him. His eyes began to give a fiery glow as he glared at the Thief that hurt the woman he loved, and the Thief that stepped over his dead father's body.

"Bakura!!! This madness ends now!!!" exclaimed Atem, "You hurt the future queen, and you put your dirty feet on the deceased. You have no honor in life, so you will have no honor once I kill you!!"

Bakura sneered and looked at Rena, "THIS FOOLISH GIRL IS THE FUTURE QUEEN OF EGYPT??!! SHE IS NOTHING MORE OF A FLAT CHESTED SERVANT WHO DOESN'T KNOW HER PLACE!!!"

"You mock this girl, you mock me and this country." Said Atem, "And because you have done enough damage, I shall call forth a creature that will be the last you have ever seen!!!"

"No creature can defeat Diabound!!" spat Bakura, "My hate for you and this government will never conquer me or Diabound!!"

"I call upon one of the servants of the gods!!!" yelled Atemu.

A bright light came into the room. Shimon gasped as he realized what the pharaoh was summoning. The priests stared in awe as the energy in the room increased dramatically. Then an enormous figure began to emerge from the light.

"Could it be?" asked Shimon, "One of the three Egyptian gods…"

"I summon thee!! Obelisk the Tormentor!!!"

The light dispersed and Obelisk had taken its pure form in the palace. Most of the servant dancers ran away, leaving Rena to be the only servant present in the battle. Rena remembered seeing a statue of Obelisk once. It was during the time when she was initiated as a Sacred Servant, she remembered seeing a giant statue of Obelisk, and two other behemoths.

"This…this is the legendary Egyptian god??" asked Bakura, "No _god_ will ever defeat me!! Diabound attack Obelisk!!"

"Obelisk, Fist of Fate!!"

The two beasts struck each other. When all was still and quiet after the attack, Diabound disappeared, which made Bakura weak. Then after Diabound disappeared, Obelisk vanished. Atem felt a sharp pain running through his body, it was because Obelisk took damage from Diabound as well.

"Pharaoh!!" called Bakura, "Don't think you've seen the last of me!!"

Bakura quickly mounted his horse and pushed anyone who tried to stop him from making his escape. He rode out of the palace leaving a trail of fire throughout the city streets in which he passed. Akunadin got up and ordered the guards to chase after Bakura.

"Make sure that the thief does not get away!!!" ordered Akunadin.

Atem got up and walked towards Rena, who was still on her knees from Bakura's attack. He cast a healing spell on her, and helped her get on her feet again. Rena wrapped her arms around Atem, thanking him for saving her life from Bakura. Seto looked over towards them and smiled, he was happy for the pharaoh and Rena. He knew that they were to marry soon, but that wedding would probably have to wait because of the events that just occurred. Rena and Atem walked outside into the palace gardens with Mahado to take a break off of everything that has happened.

"Pharaoh, when are you planning to do the wedding?" asked Mahado, "Hasn't four years past ever since you and Rena were engaged?"

"Well, if I do the wedding now, it would be wonderful, but since Bakura is still out there, he will try to something to Rena….so I think it's better off to do the wedding after all this nonsense ends." Replied Atem. He looked over to Rena and smiled, "But I am very amazed that Rena could wield a sword."

Rena blushed slightly and said, "Well…I've been practicing…a lot lately…"

Atem touched Rena's hips and moved the cloth that kept Rena's sword hidden. He unsheathed it, and observed it closely. To him the sword seemed pretty heavy for a girl like Rena to hold. He performed a technique with it and handed the sword to Rena, who placed it back in its sheath.

"That is a good sword, Rena…" said Atem, "But isn't it heavy?"

"No not at all." Said Rena, "It isn't heavy at all."

They continued walked through the garden quietly. All three of them were tired from the conflict with Bakura. They continued walking until they heard a voice. The voice was supposedly coming from one of the pots lined before them.

"Cha…."

Mahado stepped forward and called out, "Who's there? Show yourself!!"

"Cha!!! Prince!!"

Then a young girl jumped from the pot, high into the air, and hugged Atem who was dumbfounded. She had long black hair and wore a strange mage's outfit. This young girl was Mahado's, Atemu's, and Rena's childhood friend, Mana. [Mana is like the Dark Macician Girl]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: All done!!!

Yami: must kill….kill Kaiba….::poking needles into a Kaiba voodoo doll::

Atemu's Queen: eh heh….well another battle chapter all done!!! Next, romance!!!

Yami: must kill….kill….. KILLLL!!!

Atemu's Queen: please R&R for me please!!!


	3. Aftermath

Kirara: my young hyper friend has returned!!! Yay!!! ::glomps:: its great to know that you liked the first two chapters. The movie was awesome ne??

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: domo!! Thank you so much !!! Let me give you one of my famous otaku hugs!!! ::hugs Pharaoh Atemu's Angel::

Dark Mage of Sea 13: I promise you that the romance shall come soon!! But considering that this story is based on the war in Egypt, its kinda hard to stack in romantic scenes….

Atemu's Queen: Hai!! Another update!!!!

Yami: bwahahahahaha!!!! ::still poking the Kaiba voodoo thing:: die Kaiba, DIIEEEEE!!!!

Atemu's Queen: eh heh….well enjoy chapter 3!!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince!!!!" yelled Mana joyfully.

Atemu was standing there, dumbfounded as Mana glomped him. Mana, long time friend of Rena, Atem, and Mahado, was cheerful as always. Mahado sighed and grabbed Mana, making her let go of the still very dumbfounded Atem. Even though years have passed since Mana began her Mage's training, she is still the same student she was years ago, due to what Mahado says, "laziness".

"Mana, what are you doing??" asked Mahado.

Mana turned to her teacher and replied joyfully, "Ah!! I just wanted to greet prince-sama, Senpai!!"

"Mana, don't call him 'prince'. He is pharaoh now." Explained Mahado, "He has various responsibilities, so call him prin…" Mahado just realized that he still made the mistake of calling Atem 'prince'. It was natural considering that Atemu just became pharaoh that morning.

Atemu laughed and placed his hand on Rena's shoulder. Then, he whispered something in her ear. "Rena…meet me in my chamber… I want to talk to you about something…"

Rena nodded and smiled at him. She took her leave from her friends, telling them that she still had a few errands to run. They said good-bye to her, and watched her leave to fulfill whatever it is that she had to do.

"Everyone, I must leave now…" said Rena bowing her head, "I have some duties to attend to…"

"Ok then!!!" said Mana, "We'll see you in the morning!!"

Rena bowed her head once more towards Atem. Atem made a hand motion that allowed her to leave. After that, Rena made her way through the palace gardens, and found her way back into her underground living quarters, the Servant's Sanctuary. As one of the Sacred Servants, Rena had to make sure that every servant returned to the sanctuary. All the servants checked in, including the little girl that gave Rena the crown of flowers, Aya. Aya wanted hang around Rena, but Rena told her now wasn't the time.

"Rena-san, I heard you helped fight a tomb robber!!!" said Aya, "Is it true?? Please tell me!"

"Now is not the time to tell you." Replied Rena, "Right now I have an appointment with Pharaoh. Maybe I will tell you some other time."

"Ok then!!" said Aya, "See you tomorrow Miss Rena!!"

"Ok…" said Rena, "Now you go on off to bed Aya."

The young girl nodded and went off towards her quarters. After the entrance to the sanctuary was cleared, Rena went off towards the Pharaoh's Sanctuary, the golden hall that was restricted to many people of the palace. The only people that were allowed to enter were the six priests, and the Sacred Servants. Rena walked down quietly the large hall, until she reached a large door that bore the eye of Amon-Ra. Rena knocked on the door quietly, and heard a familiar voice call out.

"Come in."

Rena opened the door and enter the room. This room, from which the floors and walls were composed of gold, was well known as the Pharaoh's Chamber. Rena had been in this room before four years ago. She remembered when she was attacked by the priest Akunadin and thrown into the dungeons because of the power she had. Atem had saved her from Akunadin's wrath and made her a Sacred Servant of the palace.

Rena found Atem standing out on the balcony that overlooked the Nile. Atemu turned around from where he was, and wrapped his arms around Rena. He had missed her so much throughout the day. Even though she saved his life from Bakura, he wanted to spend time with her as he had done years ago.

"Rena, I missed you so much." Said Atem as he held her in his arms.

"Atem…is it almost time?" asked Rena.

"No not yet…" said Atem, "Because of the incident with Bakura, I can't put you in danger Rena…please understand…"

"I guess I'll just wait a little longer…" said Rena

"Rena…it will be soon….after Bakura is dead, we will marry….this I promise you…."

He brought Rena's body closer to his. Then, he slowly placed his lips on her lips. Rena felt a strange sensation going through her veins. She began to fell light, as if she were traveling on air. Rena felt his tongue moving through her mouth, she closed her eyes, as he kissed her away. She felt her legs bump against something, she turned around and noticed that he pushed her against the bed.

"Atem…" said Rena.

As Rena and Atem kissed away in the royal chamber of the pharaoh, Mahado had something to do. Since the casket of Akunumkanon was returned to the palace because of Bakura Mahado felt that it was his responsibility to return it to its resting place in the Valley of The Kings. He went into the temple to prepare himself for his journey to the resting place of the pharaoh's. Isis, who seemed worried about him, tried to stop him from making the journey the next morning.

"Mahado, you mustn't go to the Valley of the Kings." Pleaded Isis, "I fear for you future."

"Isis, it is my sacred duty to serve pharaoh." Explained Mahado, "I have protected Pharaoh ever since he was a child, I am forevermore, his humble servant. I must return his father's casket so that his father may rest in the afterlife."

"Mahado, its not that…" said Isis, "It is Bakura…I fear that he may interfere with your journey to the Valley of the Kings….when he fought pharaoh and Rena earlier today, I saw him glaring at you and your Millennium Ring…and the hatred I could sense within his soul….it was immense….he has a strong hatred for the pharaoh for some reason….please Mahado, don't go…"

"Isis, I've made my decision." Said Mahado, "I am going to the Valley of the Kings to return Akunumkanon's casket in his tomb tomorrow. Good evening Isis."

Mahado left the temple and returned to his quarters inside one of the Ouiju Shrines outside of the palace. Isis, who was still inside the temple, tapped into the power of her Millennium Tauk to once again foresee what would happen to Mahado.

[Dum dum dum…Isis sees into the future!!]

Mahado was in a cave somewhere deep in the desert. He was about to duel against Bakura, who blocked his way to the Valley of the Kings. Mahado's body began to glow a silvery color, allowing him to summon his Ka, the Illusive Magician. Bakura's body glowed in the same way, making him call forth of Diabound, the creature that Atem defeated with one of the Egyptian gods.

"It is time that I avenge the previous pharaoh for what you have done!!" cried Mahado, "Illusive Magician, attack!!"

"Fool…" said Bakura, "I wont allow some thick headed priest to defeat me!!! Diabound attack, and send this so called priest to hell!!"

Mahado let out a loud cry. Then Isis's vision was clouded by a bright light; she wasn't able to see the outcome of the duel, but she had a strong feeling about what was going to happen to Mahado.

[Bwahahaha!!! It's the end of fortune telling!!!]

"Mahado…" said Isis quietly, "Please be careful….I fear that the days ahead will become darker….something is about to happen that will never happen again…."

Meanwhile, Rena was fast asleep in the pharaoh's chamber, with Atem lying right next to her. She woke up all of a sudden because of a dark presence approaching. She kissed Atem on the forehead and walked towards the balcony. She looked out towards the Nile and noticed that the wind wasn't blowing like usual. Then she felt a strange, cold feeling climbing up her spine, the same feeling that a person gets when a bad omen approaches. She, like Isis, felt a darkness approaching towards them. She looked once more towards the Nile and then looked back at Atem.

She said quietly to herself, "Something of pure evil is coming for us… an ill omen will befall on this fair kingdom…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: well its done!!

Yami: you stuck in another cliffhanger!!! That sucks!!!

Atemu's Queen: well, it puts a little more feeling!!! Anyways that wasn't really a cliffhanger, it was Isis and Rena feeling that something bad is going to happen to them.

Yami: its still a cliffhanger in my book!!! Oh well….back to poking this voodoo doll…::pokes kaiba voodoo doll::

Atemu's Queen: R&R for me please!!!!


	4. Mahado's Decision

Dark Mage of Sea 13: heh heh...sorry Torru...i know i have a knack for cliffhangers....just think how pharaoh feels whenever i write a cliffy...::looks at yami:: but still....I FINALLY WROTE ROMANCE!!! WOO HOO!!!

Kirara: well my hyper friend yet again loves my romance writing...thank you kirara!!!

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: HAI!!! YOU HAVE RETURNED!!!! ::hugs Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:: thank you once more for your review. as for the card i got....i think it was the blue eyes shining dragon....

Atemu's Queen: hai hai!! I'm back!!!

Yami: ::pants:: damn you Kaiba….::the kaiba doll lost its head….::

Atemu's Queen: oh well oh well!!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long night had swept through the palace. Everything was silent in the palace halls until dawn; until the servant's had emerged from their underground home. Then, life had returned back to normal in the royal palace. The young girl Aya, who was like a little sister to Rena, went straight to her duties. When Aya first woke up, she went inside Rena's quarters, but found out that she was not present. Aya was walking towards the gardens until she saw, Mahado and a group of soldiers walk past carrying the casket of the previous pharaoh. Then, Pharaoh Atem, Rena, Mana, and Shimon followed them. When Aya spotted Rena she tried to grab her attention.

"Miss Rena!!" called Aya. Rena couldn't hear the young girl's voice, "Miss Rena!!"

An obnoxious guard came up behind Aya and kicked her. "Get to work bitch!!" Aya fell on the floor hard, she let out a loud cry. The group that passed all looked at the poor young girl. Atem glared at the guard; it reminded him of what happened to Rena once four years ago.

Rena saw what had happened. She walked towards the guard and pulled out her sword towards him. She had a steely, cold look in her eye. Atem looked at Rena, amazed at her courage. He understood the reason why she stood up for Aya. Rena didn't want anyone else to feel the pain she felt four years ago when Akunadin took command of the servants. The pain almost resulted in death, but Rena believed that Atem would come to rescue her, and so he did. The guard stared at Rena, pondering on why a girl would carry a blade.

"You!! Don't you ever hurt this girl again!!" yelled Rena.

"What is it to you, girl?" asked the obnoxious guard.

"You heard me…" said Rena. She raised the blade to the guard's neck, "Don't you ever hurt this young girl again! Or you will regret ever touching her…"

Aya got up on her small legs. She was still in shock after getting kicked from behind. "Miss Rena…thank you…" She bowed her head in thanks.

Rena let her blade down and placed it back in its sheath. The guard glared at her, and looked at the pharaoh, who was still glaring at him. The guard then kept his head down, knowing that his king had witnessed the heartless deed he had done. Aya ran to Rena and thanked her with a hug.

"Thank you so much Miss Rena!!" said Aya.

"Aya…don't get yourself in trouble now…" said Rena.

"When will you tell me about yesterday??" asked Aya.

"Now is not the time for me to tell stories." Said Rena, "I must help the pharaoh first." She looked over towards Atem and winked at him. He smiled as he looked back at her.

"Ok then!! See you around Miss Rena!!" said Aya as she walked away.

After that, Rena rejoined Atem as they escorted Mahado out towards the palace gates. Mahado was ready to bring the casket of Atemu's father back to its resting place. Rena, Atem, Shimon, and Mana all went towards the balcony, which overlooked the entire city. They watched as Mahado left the palace gates until he reached the gates to the desert. Mana wanted to go with her master, but Shimon wouldn't allow her.

"Senpai!!" cried Mana, "I'm coming with you!!"

Mana climbed on the stone railings of the balcony and made an attempt to jump. Shimon grabbed her before she could make a foolish mistake.

"Mana!!" cried Shimon, "You mustn't go!!"

"But…I must help senpai!!"

"It was Mahado's decision to return the casket on his own." Said Shimon gravely, "It will be a dangerous trip, it would be even more dangerous if you were to go with him. So its better for you to stay here and wait for him, Mana."

Mana groaned as she watched her teacher ride off on a horse towards the desert. Rena had another strange, cold sensation running up her spine, she felt that something was going to happen to Mahado when he returned the casket, she could definitely tell that something bad was going to happen.

"Rena, you seemed worried…" said Atem.

"There has been a change in the wind…" said Rena, "Pharaoh, I am very sensitive to dark forces, and I fear that a force unlike any other is about to strike us very soon… you need to prepare yourself….a war is coming for us…I know it…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Atem, "What do you mean a war is coming for us?"

"When I became a Sacred Servant four years ago, I heard a voice inside my head…it spoke of something that was about to happen that will affect us all…I'm not really sure when it meant 'Yet another who now lives in light shall betray, and call forth the dark lord, Zork Necrophidius. Two brothers shall be caught in a net of pure conflict, one who's heart is filled with love and compassion, the other whose mind has been controlled the one who betrayed…soon the time will come, destiny shall partake in events that cannot ever be undone……'"

Shimon had a grave look on his face. "Rena, if what you heard becomes true, something will happen that can never be undone… pharaoh, I advise you to be careful in the next few days… ever since the arrival of Bakura, there has been an ill omen brewing…"

Mana looked confused, "Rena, are you sure you didn't hit your head when you became a Sacred Servant??"

"I'm not lying if that's what you're thinking…I'm sure I heard a voice telling me that…"

Atem placed his hand on Rena's shoulder and said, "Rena please come with me to my chamber now….I wish to discuss something with you…"

Rena nodded and left the balcony with Atem, making their way through the golden halls of the forsaken walkway. They both entered the Pharaoh's Chamber, where they spent the night together. Atem wrapped his arms around Rena as she embraced his soft, gentle touch.

"Rena….if what you say is true…" said Atem, "…our wedding will have to wait….until this darkness has passed, we cannot wed yet…we will survive what will come to pass…we will survive and live to see our children grow…"

Rena touched his hands and closed her eyes. She had hoped that nothing like this would ever happen. She had waited for four long years to join with Atem hand in hand, but now something was happening that would change them forever. Her eyes began to tear slowly; she turned towards Atem and hugged him. Atem comforted his lover and wiped the tears now flowing down her face. Because of her emotional breakdown, Atem allowed Rena to stay with him, she was excused from her duties for the day.

When night had fallen, a deep silence had once again filled the palace. Atem lay asleep on his bed, Rena had slept down in her underground sanctuary. All was quiet, but deep out in the desert, Mahado had finally reached the Valley of the Kings, but he found his way blocked by men on horses, dressed in black robes. Mahado knew that they were Bakura's servants. One of the men dismounted his horse and whispered out loud in a scrawny voice, "Master Bakura awaits you, priest of the pharaoh… the men can wait here with the casket…"

Mahado glared and agreed to meet with Bakura. The man in black escorted him into a cave not far from the Valley of the Kings. Once inside, he found a narrow bridge over an endless dark abyss. He saw Bakura waiting for him on the other side of the bridge.

"Well its about time you have arrived Mahado…" said Bakura slyly, "For this abyss below you shall become your grave!! I challenge you to a duel!! The one who wins gets to claim your Millennium Ring!!"

"Nonsense. Even if you defeat me and claim the Millennium Ring, its power will kill you….for if you are not worthy to wield its power, you will regret ever defeating, let alone challenging me. But I assure you, I wont allow you to defeat me!! As the loyal servant of the pharaoh, you shall fall tomb robber!!"

Bakura laughed. Then, Mahado's body began to glow a silvery color. The same happened to Bakura's body. They were about to duel a duel that was foreseen the night before by Isis.

They both cried out, "Duel!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: well all done!!!

Yami: will Mahado die??

Atemu's Queen: pay attention next time I write pharaoh!!

Yami: but will he??

Atemu's Queen: oh well don't mind him….all he ever does is sleep whenever I write major events that happen…so please R&R!!!!


	5. The Search for Mahado

Dark Mage 13: heh heh….Torru Torru…. You are just like Yami ::looks over at glaring Yami:: oh well expect more cliffhangers!! lol!!

Lunasaturn: I never expected my stories to turn up that good. Thank you!! I feel so inspired!! I deleted Secret Eternal Love because I noticed that some of the chapters don't apply to the main plot, and it was way too long for me to keep up with. But I promise that I will repost it as soon as this story is complete. Nothing will really change in the story once I repost it. The only that will change in it is some of the grammar mistakes, and I am hoping that all of the chapters in it will follow the main plot.

Atemu's Queen: hai!! I'm back!!!

Yami: I'm sick of poking this voodoo doll… :: the voodoo doll has almost lost its head….::

Atemu's Queen: oh well nothing more for me to say, but to enjoy this next chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** **Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

****

****

"Let's begin this duel shall we tomb robber!!"

The duel between Bakura and Mahado had just begun; the light that emerged from their bodies took the form of the Ka that lies within their soul. Mahado had summoned the Illusive Magician, a mage in violet armor with no face, and Bakura had summoned the infamous Diabound. They ordered their creatures to attack each other.

"Diabound, attack his puny mage!!!" yelled Bakura.

"Illusive Magician, attack Diabound and drag this infidel to hell!!" cried Mahado.

Thus the battle between Bakura and Mahado had begun, it was a matter of life a death, but back in the palace, a restless Pharaoh Atemu had awoken from his sleep. Rena was directly next to him; he kissed her on the forehead and stroked his hand through her rugged black hair. He let her rest; she had been through a lot in just one day. Atemu stepped outside on the balcony to get some fresh air. He then looked out towards the Ouiju Shrines, he squinted a bit, and noticed that Mana was outside Mahado's Shrine arguing with a few guards. Atemu got dressed and went straight towards Mahado's Shrine. When he got there, he found a very frustrated Mana.

"Please let me in so I could see my Master!!" cried Mana.

"Lord Mahado's orders are direct. No one is allowed to enter his shrine until he has returned from the Valley of the Kings." Said the guard.

"But it has been one whole day!! Senpai should be back by now!!" cried Mana.

Atemu rushed towards Mana and the guards. "What is going on here?"

"Prince!!" said Mana, "These guards wont let me in to see Senpai Mahado!!"

"My pharaoh!!" said the guard, "Lord Mahado hasn't yet returned from his journey. Therefore, no one is allowed to enter his Shrine."

Mana sighed and turned to Atem. "Prince, it has been too long since Mahado has been away…something must have happened to him Prince…I want to go to the Valley of the Kings to see what has happened to him!!"

Atem nodded and agreed to join Mana in her search for her teacher. "Let me go with you Mana, I think that our old friend Bakura has something to do with this…."

"But prince, what about Rena-chan??" asked Mana, "Shouldn't she come with us too?"

Atem shook his head, "Rena needs to rest, she's been through a lot…Mana, lets go!!"

Mana nodded and followed Atem towards the stables, where they obtained a horse, and traveled through the desert. Mana was sitting in front as Atemu was driving the horse through the desert. But back in the palace, Rena had woken up finding that Atem has gone missing. She got dressed and began to search the palace for Atemu. She ran quietly through every corridor, but still there was no sign of Atem. That was until she had reached the stables, she realized what had happened. She talked to the stable boy if he had seen Pharaoh, and so the story had unfolded for Rena.

"Excuse me! Have you seen Pharaoh anywhere??" asked Rena. Sweat was running down her face and she was panting.

The young boy nodded and told her everything that had happened. "Yes miss, pharaoh had gone by here not too long ago. He was accompanied by the young mage, Mana. They both looked concerned, and they rode out towards the desert. I don't know why someone would travel out in the desert at night though…"

"I need a horse…" said Rena.

The boy's face looked very curious, "Why do you need a horse?"

"I'm going to follow pharaoh."

"Ok then…" said the boy. He walked over to one of the stalls and gave her the horse, "Here you go miss…good luck in whatever you are doing…"

Rena mounted the horse and rode of towards the desert, following Atemu's tracks. While she was riding, she noticed that she was heading towards the Valley of the Kings. That was then she had realized that something had happened to Mahado, who should've been back a long time ago.

Atemu and Mana had finally reached the entrance to the Valley of the Kings, but their way was blocked by the same group of bandits dressed in black. The bandits charged on their horses towards Atem and Mana, but then Atem drew the sword he had hidden and slain each and every one of them. Once he had killed the last bandit, he got off his horse to question the only one that was still alive.

"You!!" yelled Atem, "Where is Mahado?"

"Heh….heh…" said the bandit, "the priest is in a cave, dueling against Master Bakura….don't bother finding him…he's probably dead by now…heh heh…"

The bandit coughed and then died. Atem looked around to see if there were any caves nearby so that he could find Mahado. All he saw though, was a vast wasteland. Mana then drew out the staff she had hidden.

"Prince, I am going to cast a spell to warn the other priests." Said Mana.

Atemu nodded as Mana cast the spell. She summoned a flacon towards her, and directed it to fly towards the palace and to tell the other priests on what has happened.

Back inside the cave, Mahado was having a rough time against Bakura. Diabound seemed to be unstoppable. Even if he cast support spells to raise his Illusive Magician's power, the match was a dead lock stalemate. But at that time, the vision that Isis had the night before, had finally unfolded. Mahado's fate was sealed.

"Tomb robber!!" cried Mahado valiantly, "It is time now that I avenge the previous pharaoh for what you have done!! Illusive Magician, attack!!"

Bakura laughed and called forth on his own creature to counter Mahado's assault.

"Fool…I won't allow some thick headed priest to defeat me!! Diabound attack, and send this so called priest to hell!!!"

The two creatures had attacked each other, but then something happened to Mahado. After he announced the attack, he cast a spell on himself and on the Illusive Magician. A bright light came into the cave, as Mahado's body steadily began to disappear. All that was left of him was pyreflies, remnants of his spirit. [Like those pretty things from the Final Fantasy games…] The pyreflies merged with the Illusive Magician, and the faceless mage finally had a face, the face of Mahado. Bakura was confused by this act.

"What? He merged himself with his Ka?" asked Bakura.

"Bakura, now you will die…" said Mahado.

"This can't be!!" cried Bakura, "Diabound kill him!!"

Mahado prepared himself to attack Diabound. But before he did, he made a promise, an oath. "Pharaoh…I will always be your servant…" A single tear fell out of the magician's eye, he fired his attack at Bakura. Diabound stepped in the way of the attack. Then a bright light lit the cave. The narrow bridge that kept Bakura on his feet had collapsed; the thief let out a loud yell as he fell into the darkness.

Atemu's Queen: this chapter took me a week to finish…..::pants:: thank Ra I'm done with it!!

Yami: eh??

Atemu's Queen: this Monday I start my freshman year in high school…. ::sniffs:: meaning that updating this story is going to be hard… its most likely that I'll probably update my fan fiction on the weekends…

Yami: hey!! That means I get to sleep!!

Atemu's Queen: what're talking about? You sleep ALL THE TIME! No wonder you always miss me writing an important scene….

Yami: well its not my fault!!

Atemu's Queen: sure….anyways…R&R I might be able to update one more time before Monday comes!! ::crosses fingers::


	6. Missing Theif Missing Ring

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: yay!! You're back!!! ::hugs:: Thank you!!! ::glomps:: Freshman year….::takes deep breath:: I'm hoping that it goes well….I'm going to a Catholic High School… I hope its not as hard as they say it is… ::crosses fingers::

Mana Flatts: wow all lot of people have been wishing me luck in Freshman year…thank you!!! Allow me to give you one of my most famous Otaku hugs!! ::hugs::

Dark Mage of Sea 13: Thank you for wishing me well in high school. Torru better get used to my cliffhangers because the story isn't even halfway done…

Atemu's Queen: well this I hope is my final update until High school… well at least the first week are only half days….

Yami: when can I sleep?

Atemu's Queen: you just woke up from your nap baka….

Yami: eh?

Atemu's Queen: don't you say eh…. Oh well here is my update…

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

"Mahado!!! Mahado where are you!!!"

Atemu had searched the entire Valley of the Kings for Mahado, but his search was futile. When he returned he found Rena and Mana, hoping that he would announce to them some sort of clue on Mahado's disappearance. Mana had sent word to the other priests about the current situation.

"Rena…" said Atem, "Can you use your power to search for Mahado's energy?"

"I'll do my best my pharaoh…"

Rena bent down and drew a large circle around her. In the center was a star, one of the main key elements of using magic. After the magic circle was drawn, Rena placed herself in the middle. She took a deep breath and stretched out her arms, then she chanted a few words.

"Missing soul of black magic… show to us where you hide… Reveal the truth…"

The circle began to glow a white color. The light was so bright that it seemed that the morning sun had already risen. The light merged with the clouds and formed itself into an arrow, which revealed to them where their missing friend was. The arrow was pointing towards a mountain cave not far from where they were.

"Mahado-san is inside that mountain cave up ahead…" said Rena, "Let us make haste and find Mahado-san…"

Atemu and Mana nodded. They mounted Atemu's horse and rode off with Rena leading the way. Rena noticed a change in the wind while she rode towards the cave. Whenever she could sense a change in the wind, she knew something bad was heading their way. Once they arrived at the cave they found the five remaining priests waiting for them. Isis turned around and saw Pharaoh, Rena, and Mana coming towards them.

"Pharaoh!!" called Isis.

Atemu dismounted his horse and helped Mana dismount as well. When Rena dismounted her horse, she gasped at the sight that was before them. The cave had collapsed, and a large stone tablet had taken the cave's place. There was a carving of a magician on it. Rena and Mana could sense Mahado's spirit inside of it.

"Senpai!!" cried Mana, "Prince!! If you really are a true prince, you have the power to call forth on Senpai's spirit from the tablet, can you not? Please!! I want to see my senpai!!"

"Mana…" said Isis, "Mahado's spirit has taken too much damage in his duel with Bakura. Until his spirit can recover his power, no one can summon him and use his power. Not only that but, even though Mahado's spirit can be summoned, his power cannot be used… yet…"

"Isis…" said Mana.

"Mahado also leaves his will here…" continued Isis, "He says, 'Improve yourself Mana… become a great magician as I have become…'"

"I promise Senpai Mahado… I promise that I will become a great magician…" promised Mana.

Rena knelt down on one knee and said a prayer to Mahado's fallen soul. But like her father Takanori, Mahado hasn't yet departed for the Afterlife. His spirit was sealed into the stone tablet when he merged with his Ka.

"…Pharaoh…I am your honest servant forever…" said Rena gravely.

"Rena?" asked Atemu.

"Those were his final words before he was sealed into the tablet…" explained Rena, "When you look at this stone, its as if you can hear him say those same words himself…"

Everyone stared at the tablet one last time. Although his body was gone, everyone had a strange feeling that he will return. Then after they said their goodbyes, they went back to the palace. Pharaoh Atem and the priests were trying to think whether if Bakura was dead or alive, and if Bakura ever took Mahado's Millennium Ring.

"The main problem is if Mahado killed Bakura…" said the priest Seto, "If Bakura is still alive, there is a high chance that the Millennium Ring was taken."

Karim, the wielder of the Millennium Scale stepped forward to address his opinion. "Anyway, by the look of the cave, everything was buried. So we need weeks to find out what happened."

"But when while we search for answers in the cave, if Bakura does have the Millennium Ring…" said Shada.

Shimon stepped towards Isis and asked something that she should've done before any of this had happened. "Isis, did you look into Bakura's future"

"I tried and I saw nothing… Bakura's future is unclear to me…" replied Isis.

While the priests were discussing amongst themselves about Bakura, Rena was worried about the darkness that she felt approaching the country the other night. She was in the gardens teaching the girl Aya white magic. For a moment, Rena wanted to observe the behavior of nature. To a white mage, nature is a source of finding a source of power. In this case, Rena was like the priests searching the infamous Bakura.

"Rena-san, what are you doing?" asked Aya who observed her closely, "All you've done so far is doze off in the sun."

"Aya…if you want to learn white magic, you must be patient…" said Rena, "One of the well known skills of white mages is finding a source of any kind of power. To find a source of power, you must pay attention to the nature around you. The easiest way to detect any kind of power is to listen to the wind."

"The wind?"

"Yes Aya… unlike other mages, white mages are very sensitive to black magic. A skilled white mage can sense the energy from a black mage miles away…" said Rena, "White magic was first intended to heal and excise curses, but as time passed white mages have become stronger. We are now able to call forth on the holy power of the gods."

Rena then flinched and got up. She sensed a great power not far from the palace. She couldn't tell if it was a dark power or not, but she felt a great force; a power that may even surpass the power of the gods. That power which was in the city was coming from a young girl in the streets. She had pale white skin, and her eyes were as blue as the waters of the Nile. This mysterious girl was Kisara. She was lying in the middle of the street. The people stared at her thinking that she was bad luck because of her pale skin.

Seto, who was accompanied by Shada, was walking through the city with troops to search for Bakura. But the real reason why Seto set out into the city was to search for powerful Ka within the city townsfolk. When the two priests stumbled across Kisara, Seto, like Rena, felt a great power within her soul.

"Shada, use the Millennium Ankh to see the Ka within this girl's soul." Commanded Seto.

"Hai…"

Shada aimed the Millennium Ankh at Kisara's head, thus revealing a light. Shada looked inside the mind of Kisara, and found her Ka. Shada was amazed at what he saw, A white dragon with sapphire like eyes. After viewing the Ka Shada came to a conclusion and reported to Seto what he saw.

"Seto, the Ka within this girl's mind seems to be very strong…" said Shada.

"Very well…well shall take her into the palace…" said Seto he then turned to one the guards, "Guards get this girl into the Royal Palace, we shall observe her there…"

"Yes sir!!"

The guards carried Kisara on horseback back to the palace. The dragon the Shada saw had powers that no has ever seen before. Shada believed that it could maybe surpass the power of Pharaoh's gods.

Back in the palace, Rena had met up with Atemu after giving Aya her lesson. They were in the baths, alone, talking about what the unsteady future might bring to them.

"Atem… do you think that it will ever happen?" asked Rena.

"Rena, after Bakura is dealt with, all of this chaos will be gone for good." Said Atem, "After all…we do need to pay him back for everything that he has done. For my father and Mahado…"

"…I can feel it…" said Rena, "I'm sure Mahado was able to feel it too. A great darkness is coming towards us…"

"I told you before Bakura will be…"

"It's not Bakura I am worried about… its something else…" said Rena, "Something…else…"

Atemu's Queen: well all done!!!

Yami: damn cliffhangers!!!

Atemu's Queen: I wish to thank the reviewers who gave me a little boost before high school!! Thank you!! I kinda feel a little better now.

Yami: …..

Atemu's Queen: well R&R while I'm at school!!!


	7. Mysterious White Dragon

Kirara: thank you for wishing me well in high school! This story is full of angst so Mahado isn't the only person that dies…I better not give out to much info though!!

Mariks1andonly: Hai!! Thank you!! I promise to read your story when I get the chance.

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Well all that I can say for now is that the chances of Rena and Atem having kids in this story are very slim. There is going to be a sequel to this story as well, but it'll take place in Domino City. I don't want to give away too much information on events that happen in the future chapters.

Hanyou-Demoness: Freshman? Yay! ::hugs:: I'm glad you liked my stories. I think this story will follow both the anime and manga series. I'm just going to make a few slight changes in the storyline though. Oh and Yami-kun says hi.

Dark Mage of Sea 13: my teachers are nice so you don't have to make voodoo dolls of them, but man their classes are so hard….if I get anymore homework updating will be a real problem…::tears::

Atemu's Queen: well… another update!!!

Yami: ::snores::

Atemu's Queen: he still thinks I'm in school…..baka…..oh yeah I must introduce to you all a new member of my writing crew, Malik!!

Malik: does pharaoh always do that to you? ::looks at Yami::

Atemu's Queen: yeah…..

Malik: I see….

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

Seto had just come back from his search. He had brought the young blue-eyed

Kisara secretly into the palace basement. She was still unconscious from lying in the streets of the city. Seto had taken care of her wounds, but once she was awake, he wanted to see the power that Shada saw through the Millennium Ankh. He was standing besides Kisara at her bedside. While he stared at her, he remembered seeing a girl similar to him long ago.

[Seto's memory flashback]

It was a dark cold night in the desert as always. A small village lay asleep underneath the starry heavens. This was Seto's childhood home. A young Seto was just outside his village looking out into the distance. His moment of peace was then disrupted by a caravan not far from where he was. The caravan had seemed to have stopped for a meal. Seto sneaked into the caravan party, and noticed that there was a young girl about his age with white skin imprisoned.

"Heh…what a very strange country, if all girls were like this, it's my lust for heaven!!" yelled one of the men of the caravan, "Maybe I'll start having my way her first."

"No way!! I found her!! So I should start!" yelled another.

"I captured her!! So let me have her first!!"

As the men argued away, Seto had made it into the girl's cage.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm here to free you…please be very quiet." Said Seto.

Seto unlocked the cage without the caravan noticing. He then took the girl's hand and brought her freedom from the horny caravan. He gave her a horse so she can forget about ever being captured.

"What is your name?" asked the girl.

"It's Seto. But now you must listen to me." Explained Seto, "Now if you head in this direction you'll reach the city. Then you can make your way back to your country from there."

"Thank you Seto."

"Go."

The girl nodded and galloped towards the city gates. After that, Seto went back to his village, and found it in flames. The caravan had stopped their little bonfire, and searched for their missing captive girl by attacking Seto's village.

"Mother!!" cried Seto.

Screams of the villagers woke the once peaceful night. Seto ran to save his mother, but the caravan had stopped him.

"You!! Where is the girl!!"

"Mother!!" cried Seto.

"Where is she??!!!" yelled one of the men. He pushed Seto, knocking him to the ground.

Seto flinched, but when he looked up he saw an amazing sight. A large white dragon had appeared and attacked the caravan who destroyed Seto's village.

[End of flashback]

"It was the white dragon…" said Seto to himself, "Could this girl be the same girl who I saved?"

As Seto pondered on about his past memories, Atemu and Rena were walking around the palace, taking a break from their official duties. They held each other's hands while no one was looking, otherwise, rumors of their affair will break loose. Rena was still worried about what the future was to bring for them. Even if Bakura was dead, something else was still coming.

"Pha…. I mean Atem, have you ever heard of something called Zork Necrophidius?" asked Rena, "Because when I became a Sacred Servant, I heard that strange voice saying something about the dark lord Zork Necrophidius."

"I never heard of this Zork." Said Atem, "But I'm sure this Zork wont be much of threat to us, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

Rena sighed and smiled, "I guess you're right Atem."

They made their way into the Pharaoh's Sanctuary and into the Pharaoh's chamber. They walked out onto the pharaoh's private balcony, and stared out into the Nile. Atem placed his arm around Rena promising that all this darkness will come to pass, and that they would live to see the light of the future.

"Rena, this beautiful land will be ours to rule soon." Said Atem, "If we continue to survive these dark moments, we will see the light."

"What are you saying?" asked Rena.

"What I'm trying to say is, no matter how deep the darkness is there is always a light." Said Atem, "The Eternal Light…it lies within the true darkness…"

"Light within darkness…" said Rena, "You'll think we will be able to find something as rare as the Eternal Light?"

"Who knows." Said Atem, "Be you never know unless you actually try something."

Rena laughed and replied, "I guess you're right."

"Rena, how many kids do you'll think we'll have?" asked Atem.

Rena blushed and replied, "How am I supposed to know? Atem, you're thinking too far ahead of yourself!!"

"Just some random thought in my head." Said Atem, "Maybe we should just have one…or maybe two, so that they wouldn't be alone."

Atemu had so much fun with Rena, asking questions about their future as a husband and wife.

"I wonder what the kids will look like…"

"Atem!!!"

In a green oasis, not far from the city, Bakura had washed up on shore, with Mahado's Millennium Ring around his neck. He got up and panted, the lonesome thief had been through hell after his duel with Mahado. He fondled with his new prize.

"One down, six more to go!!" laughed Bakura.

Atemu's Queen: and that's it!! My first week of high school has been finished and I'm on a five day weekend!!! Woo Hoo!! ::jumps for joy::

Yami: ::wakes up:: is it summer yet?

Malik: you are kidding pharaoh right?

Yami: no is it summer Malik?

Atemu's Queen: welcome back Mr. Amnesiac.

Yami: who's an amnesiac?

Atemu's Queen and Malik: you.

Atemu's Queen: anyway, please review. I might be able to update one last time if I get the chance to.


	8. Second god: Osiris

Dark Mage of Sea 13: thank you so much for the alarm clock!! I'm sure will be _very_ handy. ::looks at Yami:: But even so, Pharaoh here can be lazy even if you wake him from a nap….

Mariksoneandonly: I read your Desert Rose Story. It has a great beginning. I will see if I have enough time to read your Seto X Serenity story.

Kirara: umm….Atemu and Rena were also a couple…..

Hanyou-Demoness: High school rocks socks!! Except for the enormous amounts of homework I get….I already have a project starting and two tests coming up this week…..talk about pain and torture…..

Atemu's Queen: HELLO ALL!!!!

Malik: eh?

Yami: sugar?

Atemu's Queen: YES I AM CURRENTLY HIGH ON SUGAR!!!!!!!!

Yami and Malik: eh?!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

Night has fallen in the palace. Everything had remained calm for the remainder of the day, but the peace is still very unstable within the depths. Pharaoh Atem and the priests were wide- awake, on the lookout for their bounty. Akunadin, was in his ouiju shrine, thinking back about Bakura. The anger he could sense within his soul was immense.

"_That thief…with so much anger deep inside his heart…" thought Akunadin, "The only person that could ever have much hate for the pharaoh…would be someone from the Kurunela Village…but, no one could've survived that ritual sacrifice…"_

Akunadin then heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and found the missing infamous thief Bakura at his feet. Bakura kicked the elderly priest, and then picked him up, drawing a blade towards his neck.

"Y-you!!" cried Akunadin, "You're supposed to be dead!!"

"With my hatred for the royal family…not even the power of the Millennium Items can kill me!!" exclaimed Bakura, "I will continue to fight until all the Millennium Items are mine! But first, you who sacrificed my people, you must do me a little favor… by executing my people you have awakened a dark god who sleeps in the ruins of that fateful event…"

"What do you mean?" asked Akunadin, "You…you're a survivor from Kurunela Village?!"

"Yes!! Indeed I am. I witnessed the entire ritual…by creating the Millennium Items, you have opened your heart to darkness." Said Bakura, "Open your heart further!! Drown into the darkness in which you have created with your own hands!!"

Bakura dropped Akunadin and placed his hand over his Millennium Eye. The Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck began to glow. Akunadin felt power flow into his body, his mind was completely overthrown into darkness.

"Stop this…..stop this at once!!!" cried Akunadin, "AAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Back at the palace, Atem heard Akunadin's scream. He looked out on his balcony, and saw that the guards at the Ouiju shines were out cold. Before he left to kill the thief that disgraced his father's name, he looked at Rena who was fast asleep on his bed. He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered into her ear, "I promise I'll give us a future….I promise…."

He quietly exited the palace and made his way into the stables where he rode off to chase his target. He found Bakura out in the city torturing the innocent townsfolk. Atem raised his hand in the air, and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly.

"Osiris!!!!! Come forth!!!!!" cried Atem.

Suddenly a large red dragon had appeared as if from nowhere. It followed pharaoh, as he dashed straight towards him. Bakura turned around and saw his enemy approach him. He laughed and cried out, "Well look pharaoh is here…lets see him save his people!! Diabound!! Attack!!"

Atem continued towards him he cried out to the god Osiris, "Osiris!! Block his attack and counter it!!!"

The Saint Dragon Osiris flew in the way of the attack and countered it as pharaoh had ordered it to do. Bakura turned around from where he was and grinned as the pharaoh approached him.

"Diabound!!!" cried Bakura once more.

The great creature slowly vanished into the darkness. Atem finally reached where Bakura was.

"Bakura!!!"

"Well if it isn't pharaoh…" said Bakura arrogantly. "So nice of you to be here!"

"Shut your trap tomb robber…" growled Atem, "What is it that you want from me now?"

"Want?" asked Bakura, "I want you dead Pharaoh!!"

Atem noticed that Bakura's Diabound had disappeared, but his anger towards the tomb robber clouded his senses. Bakura snickered as he stared down at Atem. "Pharaoh, let's play a little game of hide and seek… I will seek you, but I'm afraid you have no time to hide…."

"What are you talking about thief?" growled Atem.

"Diabound!!"

From where Atem was, Diabound had appeared out of nowhere; its claws were ready to kill. "Nice knowing you…."

Then, a familiar voice came out of nowhere, "Dios!!! Defend Pharaoh!!"

It was Seto, who was then followed by Karim. Seto had summoned his Ka, the mighty Dios to protect his king.

"Well what have we have here?" asked Bakura, "Two priests and a pharaoh….my my…..what a love triangle…."

"Shut the hell up Tomb Robber!!" exclaimed Atem, "I had enough of your games!! Its time that we finished this!! Osiris, take flight, show Diabound your might!!!"

The god Osiris had flown to the skies it fought with Diabound move for move. Osiris unleashed its Thunder Force attack and Diabound struck back. It was an endless cycle, but endless doesn't really describe what is about to happen next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: I'm really sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter……

Malik: hmm….it took you….

Yami: three weeks…..

Atemu's Queen: I am soooo tired when I come home from school……and to top it off, I have 3 tests next week………


	9. Pharaoh's Defeat

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Thank you!!! I'm hoping to pass the test at least for now…

Dark Mage of Sea 13: Thank you for the cookies!!!! ::glomps::

Rainystar186: I have dealt with my 3 death worn tests and I have no idea if I did good on them. I have another set of tests coming this week again…..

Hanyou-Demoness: high school is a pain for me right now…I need to deal with the next four years ne?

Kirara: yes!! Fight Atem, Fight!!!

Atemu's Queen: and thus the journey shall continue!!

Yami and Malik: eh?

Atemu's Queen: come my fellow lackeys, as we shall journey!!

Yami and Malik: ……::looking lost::

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atem!!" cried Rena.

Rena had just woken from a pain from her heart. She felt that Atem was in danger. She got out of the Pharaoh's bed and went out towards the city. She felt the familiar presence of Bakura. She stole a horse from the stables, not caring about the poor stable boy who was in shaking in fear of losing his job.

Rena raised her right arm and the Pharaoh's Pendant began to glow. She cried out in a loud voice, "Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!!!"

A bright light appeared from where she was, and the spirit of Rena's father was now riding with her. Rena spotted Diabound and the Saint Dragon of Osiris battling.

_Atem, hold on, this time I will fight with you…_thought Rena to herself.

In the city streets, the conflict against Bakura had continued.

"Heh….is this all the great all powerful pharaoh can do?" sneered Bakura, "Is the best of your gods? You're all pathetic…just like that girl…."

"What girl?"

"That foolish servant girl that tried to save you," replied Bakura, "Rena, was it?"

"She has nothing to do with this Tomb Robber!! Don't bring her into this!!"

Bakura stared into the Pharaoh's eyes. He knew he hit his weak spot. Then he looked on towards the palace and saw a figure approaching. _So, the Pharaoh's girlfriend is headed towards here…_ thought Bakura, _Which just gives me an idea…_

"Pharaoh!! This is your final hour!!" cried Bakura, "Your Millennium Puzzle will be mine!!!"

" You will never win Bakura!! I guarantee it!!" yelled Atem. He continued to chase Bakura down on horse back with Karim and Seto following behind.

Back in the shrines, Akunadin had regained consciousness from Bakura's encounter. Akunadin kept thinking to himself how Bakura was able to survive the fateful event fifteen years ago. He had barely forgotten what happened then. Akunadin had proposed to Pharaoh Akunumkanon about a way to help defend the kingdom from invaders. Akunadin had discovered a Shadow Alchemy book, a book that contained the instructions to creating seven treasures with powers no man has seen before. Akunumkanon had approved of this, but however, in order to create the seven treasures, a sacrifice must be made; Akunadin kept this part a secret from the Pharaoh.

After looking book from his horrible past, Akunadin walked over to another Ouiju Shrine, this was the shrine of the Pharaoh. He walked inside a noticed that one of the carvings on the wall were glowing. The carving that was illuminated on the wall was that of the Saint Dragon Osiris. Akunadin stared at the dragon's carving, and then drew a sword hidden in his robes. With all his might he threw the blade at Osiris' carving. The blade had stabbed through the carving and the light had vanished.

Back in the city, Osiris gave out a loud cry and vanished. At the same time Atem felt a sharp pain that was felt throughout every part of his body. He let out a loud cry. Rena, who was catching up with Atem and the priests heard her fiancée's cry. She pushed the stallion to its limits, and rushed towards her love.

"Atem!! I'm coming!!" cried Rena.

Atem heard Rena's voice. He turned around and saw Rena approaching. "Rena!! Don't come any closer!! Stay back!!"

_I'm sorry to disobey you Pharaoh…but this time I will fight at your side…_thought Rena, _This is the only way I can repay you for saving my life…_

As she charged on horseback, Black Luster Soldier suddenly fell into a hole. Then, Rena felt a sharp pain like that of a knife run through her body. She let out a loud scream, and fell off her horse. Then, a figure dressed in black robes jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her body on the dry ground. This figure was one of the followers of Bakura, and had taken Rena hostage. Then, the figure pulled something out of his robes and threw it on the ground. A flash of smoke appeared, and as soon as the smoke had cleared Rena and her kidnapper had disappeared. Atem watched in horror as these events unfolded.

"RENA!!!" cried Atem. He turned towards Bakura with a look of fury on his face. "Bakura!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Try Pharaoh!!! JUST TRY!!!" yelled Bakura, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY LEFT TO SUMMON ANYMORE KA, ALL THANKS TO THE DEMISE OF OSIRIS!!!! YOUR FATE IS SEALED!!! DIABOUND!!! SEND HIM TO HELL!!!"

Diabound unleashed its spiral wave attack towards Atem. What Bakura stated was unfortunately true; Atem did not have the strength to summon any more ka. As the blast of energy hit Atem, he cried in agony as the blast made him hang from the edge of the cliff. Below him was a pit that seemed to be endless. He could not hang on because of his deprived strength. Atem heard a laugh that was approaching him.

"PHARAOH!!! YOU HAVE LOST THIS SHADOW GAME!!!" exclaimed Bakura, "SO I HEREBY RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR MILENNIUM PUZZLE AND YOUR QUEEN!!!"

Bakura claimed the Milennium Puzzle, and pushed Atem off the cliff. Karim and Seto, who had been trailing behind, were too late to save their king. A large crack had appeared on the battlefield so that Atem could not receive help from any of the two priests. They could only watch their ruler fall into the darkness below.

"Pharaoh…." Said Seto, "It…this cannot be…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: AH! FINALLY FINISHED!!!

Malik: you've been procrastinating haven't you?

Yami: ::looks up the definition for procrastinating:: hmm…..

Atemu's Queen: please forgive me…..schools been murder for me…midterms are only a month away though…..TT

Yami: ……hey what's procrastination?

Malik: …..

Atemu's Queen: if I haven't answered to anyone's review, please forgive me. I haven't been keeping track of things very well….so anyways please review!!!


	10. Survivals and Discoveries

Dark Mage of Sea 13: Yes I agree. Bakura shall pay!! Muwahahaha….

Hanyou-Demoness: Wow….lots of people seem to be really mad at Bakura…

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: yes!! I'm finally back!!

Kirara: well, try not to come to conclusions just yet. There's still more yet to come!!

Sxybeast: true….true…..atem is too sexy to die so soon….

Atemu's Queen: well thank you for reviewing once again!!

Yami: and Malik: what takes you so long?

Atemu's Queen: …..I'm beginning to procrastinate again so forgive me…..

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had passed and all was quiet in the city. After the battle of the previous night, the city was quiet. The priests had all scattered themselves throughout the kingdom to search for the missing pharaoh. Akunadin however, did not seem to be concerned with the missing leader. Akunadin was still haunted by Bakura's words, and he seemed to act a little different than usual. He discovered the young girl Kisara, and felt strange power coming from her. So he decided to test her power by sending her into a dangerous situation; he brought two prisoners out to bring out her power. The two prisoners summoned their Ka and were ready to attack her.

"Well what are you waiting for woman!!!" yelled Akunadin, "Summon Ka so you won't have to face death!!!"

Kisara had no idea of what Akunadin ordered her to do. She stood there, standing defenseless against the monsters before her. The priest Seto stepped into the dungeon, appalled by Akunadin's secret experiment.

"Akunadin!! What are you doing?" demanded Seto.

Akunadin turned around and replied, "Seto, through the power of the Millennium Eye, I sense that this woman possesses great power; a power that you shall soon weild."

"You are harming an innocent girl!!" cried Seto, "You are going against your vows as a high priest! You swore to protect the people!!"

"Silence Seto!!"

"Akunadin!!!"

………………………………………………………………

Somewhere in the vast desert, Rena had regained consciousness in an underground chamber. Her hands were chained to the walls; she tried to free herself, but unfortunately, she has not recovered from the battle the night before. Her body had been worn out from all that has happened, so she lay on the stone cold floor wondering what happened to Atem. Rena then heard footsteps approaching, and then a laugh had followed. She recognized the voice of Bakura.

"I hope you made yourself at home, servant girl." Said Bakura.

With all the strength that she had left, Rena got on her feet. "I demand that you release me Tomb Robber!!"

Bakura laughed in reply, "Since when did a mere servant bring up such powerful demands? I see that you're getting ready to become queen, however, I would drop the act if I were you because there's no way in hell that you will become queen now!"

Bakura reached inside of the pockets of his crimson robes. He slowly pulled out the Millennium Puzzle, which he had won from Atem. Rena stood in shock; she didn't want to think that her fiancé was dead. She had studied about the Millennium Puzzle and learned that in order for another to posses the puzzle, the owner would have to die in a Shadow Game.

"It….it can't…..it can't be…." Said Rena silently.

"Oh yes it is, Rena!!" exclaimed Bakura, "The Pharaoh is dead!!"

…………………………………………………………

Back in the palace, Mana was getting ready to set out for the Nile to train her magic. Just before she stepped out of the palace gates, there was a sudden explosion from underground. Then, a burst of light shot out from the ground, causing a small quake. Mana stood befuddled by the blast.

"I wonder what that was…." Whispered Mana to herself, "oh well, better get to training!!"

Mana ran towards the river, not wondering about the outburst.

In the palace dungeons, Seto and Akunadin discovered the power of Kisara. The explosion from before was all the work of Kisara. Her Ka was a powerful dragon, a dragon that had blue eyes and white skin. In other words, Kisara possessed the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

…………………………………………………

Somewhere up the Nile River, Atem lay unconscious in a cave. He stirred for a little and finally opened his eyes. He could not believe that he had lost both the Millennium Puzzle and Rena in the same night. Because of the injuries he suffered from both the battle and his fall, he lay alone in the dark with a blank look on his face.

"Father….Rena…." whispered Atem, "I…..failed…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: well, all done!!

Yami: about time…..

Malik: hey…why did you switch the scenes?

Atemu's Queen: because too many things happen at once….

Malik:…….ok……..

Atemu's Queen: forgive me if I made this chapter confusing…but I shall try my best to update again as soon as possible!!

Yami: I'm guessing that your best is in the next year or so, right?

Atemu's Queen: grr…IDIOT!!!! ::grabs a baseball bat and chases Yami:: WHAT KIND OF WRITER'S ASISSTANT ARE YOU ANYWAY!!!


	11. Back On His Feet

"…Rena…you don't deserve to be with a failure like me…" said Atemu softly. He felt a deep guilt within his heart; thoughts of despair were in his mind. The defeated pharaoh flinched as he attempted to move his weakened body. A sharp pain ran through his muscles making him curse every few minutes. It was a long, gradual process, but in time, Atemu was finally able to get back on his feet. He limped towards the entrance of the cave into the daylight. He looked at the people around him. He looked at their vibrant smiles.

_Will these people still smile? Or will these smiles be only a memory to them? _thought Atemu grimly.

Suddenly his knees gave out. He collapsed on his knees and found Mana hugging him from behind. "PRINCE-SAMA!" yelled Mana with joy, "YOU'RE HERE TO SEE MY TRAINING!"

Atemu smiled, "Mana, its so good to see you…"

The two of them sat by the riverside. Mana used her healing magic to cure Atemu's wounds. After that, Mana continued to practice her magic; Atemu stared at the sky pondering about everything that has occurred. So much has happened in the past few days, it made it difficult to predict what would come next. Atem was in a daze for a few minutes. He began to wonder if it would even be possible for his marriage with Rena to take place.

"Prince…you look funny when you think." Said Mana.

"Really?"

"Really. What are you thinking right now?"

"…Rena…I hope she's alright." Said Atemu quietly, "…but she's strong…"

"Yeah, she is strong…I think she'll be fine." Said Mana cheerfully.

Atemu smiled. _Yes, she'll be fine. I'll see her again; I know it._

"MY PHARAOH! PHARAOH!"

Atemu stood up and looked towards the direction from which he heard the voice. It was Shada accompanied by a small party of soldiers. Mana sat up and waved towards him. "Mana, if you were Pharaoh, why didn't you tell us that you found him?"

"I'm sorry, Priest Shada…" said Mana, "But, I found him not too long ago…and I didn't know you were looking for him."

"Its alright Mana." Said Shada. He turned to Atemu, "My pharaoh, we have found the location of Bakura and Rena."

The pharaoh's eyes widened, "Where are they?"

"The Forgotten Village of Kurelna." said Shada, "That place is infested with spirits…spirits that deeply loath the living. Rumor has it that travelers who come upon the village either never return or return half-alive. As for the ones who returned, you could say that whatever was there drove them into madness."

"…And Rena's there?"

Shada nodded in reply.

"There no time to delay," said Atemu boldly, "Lets get going."

Shada bowed his head. He turned to the soldiers that were with him and said, "You heard the Pharaoh, we're moving out!"

Mana ran to Atemu, "Prince! Look what I found!"

In her hands was Atemu's violet cloak. Atemu gladly accepted it. He put his cloak on and mounted a horse. He helped Mana get onto his horse.

"Lets go!" cried Atemu.

Atemu followed by Shada and the party of soldiers rode away into the desert towards the village of Kurelna. Atemu rode with a crimson fire in his eyes. He kept thinking to himself, "_I'm going to see her…I'm going to see her…"_ There were still injuries present on his body, but his determination made him forget that he was badly injured a while ago.

"My Pharaoh!" cried Shada, "There it is, Kurelna!"


	12. Reunion

**A note from WingedShinobi: Finally summer vacation! Hopefully, I'll be able to update more often now that is, only if people REVIEW. I'm also thinking of deleting this story, if no one bothers to review.**

… ………………

Reunion

Deep within Kurelna, Rena found it hard to keep her hopes up. The air of the village choked away at her hope of being rescued. The bonds around her wrists began to irritate her skin. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be far away from this hellhole. She started gnawing at the rope that bound her, but even after a few minutes, she hadn't made much progress; it was too thick for her to gnaw on. Then, she looked around for something that she could use to lacerate the rope; she found nothing. The frustrated Rena leaned against a wall and let out a loud scream.

Out of nowhere, a voice called to Rena. "My dear, are you really going to give up now?"

Surprised, Rena looked around. "Who's there?"

"Rena…I'm a lot closer to you than you think…"

"Where are you?" asked Rena, "Are you some sort of spirit?"

The voice chuckled, "I thought you were smarter than this…"

Rena saw someone appear in front of her. At first the figure looked like a grown man, but as the figure continued to take form, she realized who it was.

"F-father…"

Atem and his group wandered carefully around the village for Bakura and Rena. The air around them made it hard to breathe. It was almost as if they were boxed in a very tight space. One soldier ahead of Atem was trembling so badly that he fell, but the soldier never hit the ground. A hand popped out from underneath the soldier, grabbed his foot, and dragged him to the depths of the earth. Atem's horse reared back from where the hand popped out. Then silence followed the departure of the soldier. Atem scanned the area carefully, but found nothing. Another soldier looked down at the hole that was formed when the departed soldier was taken. All he saw was complete darkness. After the long silence, a skeleton jumped at the soldier. The soldier drew his sword and took a swing against the skeleton, but a blade formed out of nowhere into the skeleton's hand. The two fought, but the skeleton proved to be the better fighter. In just a blink of an eye, the skeleton knocked its opponent's sword from his hand, and stabbed him through the heart. Then more skeletons popped out of the ground, armed with swords, and ready to fight. Shada raised his hand and his Dia Diank began to glow.

"Double Jackal Headed Warrior, arise and destroy!" cried Shada.

A flash of light came out of nowhere and Shada's Ka took form. It lashed out against the skeletons. Mana stared with fear written all over her face. She mind told her to help fight, but her body did the opposite. Then she remembered something her teacher told her before he died. …_Protect the Pharaoh…_ Her body finally obeyed her mind. She raised her staff and created a flash of light that turned several skeletons into dust.

"Nice work, Mana!" complimented Atem.

Mana turned to Atem and gave him the thumbs up. Atem smiled back, but a skeleton that avoided Mana's spell snuck behind Atem and tried to land a thrust on his body. Its attack was stopped instantly by another Ka that came out of nowhere. Atem spun around and saw the Black Luster Soldier standing before him. Behind the Black Luster Soldier was an overjoyed Rena.

"You're late, Pharaoh…" said Rena sarcastically.

Atem almost tripped while dismounting his horse to reunite with Rena. "Rena…I'm so glad to see you safe…" He wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Rena smiled and did the same. They looked into each other's eyes and held each other close enough so that they could hear the beating of their hearts. However, the reunion was cut short by more skeletons. Atem remounted his horse.

"Mana, Shada, take care of Rena for me." Ordered Atem.

Rena stood in front of Atem's horse and protested, "I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Rena, I don't want you to put yourself in danger again!" cried Atem, "I don't want to lose you! Let me pass, I need to settle this with Bakura."

Rena shook her head, "If you want me to be your wife and queen, you need to realize that you can't just go off and do everything on your own. You'll need my help too! If I'm going to be your wife, we need to work as a team to deal with problems like this!"

"But I just…." He looked into her eyes once again. They were glowing like an eternal fire. She wanted to get back at Bakura as much as he did. Atem sighed and smiled. He extended his hand to her and she mounted his horse.

"Mana, Shada, you take care of things here! The two of us are going after Bakura."

Mana and Shada nodded at the Pharaoh and continued fighting. Atem and Rena rode off deeper into the village. They finally arrived at an entrance that lead underground. They looked at each other and dismounted. The two carefully entered and walked down the stairs. The atmosphere was filled with pure hatred, when you breathed in, it felt as if everything would be over. Rena sensed the hatred of an immense number of dead spirits. These spirits were bound to the earth, unable to pass into the afterlife, all because they despised the royal family. They reached a great chamber where they found their villain who was sitting on top a strange stone.

"Welcome to my village, Pharaoh!" greeted Bakura, "I do hope you've enjoyed our hospitality in Kuruelna."

"I'm afraid to say that your hospitality has been the worst I've ever seen." Replied Atem, "Now then, Bakura, shouldn't we settle this once and for all?"

Bakura laughed, "You're so rushed to let your girl see you die. If its death you want, then we'll give it to you."


End file.
